


feelings

by lizlopo



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, i got bored n wrote :///, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlopo/pseuds/lizlopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark could barely even begin to describe his feelings for jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings

There was not a song, not a single one in the millions and millions of songs in existence, that could describe the overwhelming feelings that hit Mark every single time he saw Park Jinyoung. Despite there being thousands of tooth-achingly sweet love songs in many different languages and from many different time periods, Mark could never find one that seemed to perfectly fit what he felt. He had searched and searched, and at one point in time, had tried to write his own, but it didn't work out; there weren't enough adjectives he could use, not enough nouns that matched the thoughts that filled his head. In fact, there weren't many words that could even begin to explain how he felt for Jinyoung.

Sometimes, feelings just aren't meant to be described. They're meant to be just felt, never written down and passed off as just another word in the dictionary, and _God_ , did Mark feel them.

However, there were a few feelings that, through extensive research and many thesaurus explorations, Mark had managed to get a vague description of. 

He felt them whenever Jinyoung would make one of his stupid jokes and then turn to Mark with the goofiest smile on his face, and Mark just couldn't help but smile right back at him. He felt them whenever Jinyoung would get those crinkles by his eyes when he was just beaming with joy, and whenever Jinyoung laughed at something Jackson or Jaebum said or, in those really special moments, something Mark said. He felt them whenever Jinyoung defended Mark, who had a habit if being shy and quiet, from other members picking at him.

These were the ones that matched things found in every day life, and things that are often read about and sang in sappy stories. Looking at Jinyoung smile was like watching the clouds part and seeing a brightly shining sun after years and years of rain. Listening to him laugh was like hearing your ultimate favorite song for the first time, only in Mark's case, his favorite song was Jinyoung's laugh, and it was definitely a beautiful melody. And having Jinyoung defend him made his heart swell a million times in size, like hearing those heart-warming stories about someone saving the life of an animal or something like that. Which was strange, because Mark had never considered Jinyoung as someone who could save his life, but he supposed that that was the first thing that popped into his mind when he thought of it. And it wasn't a complete description at all, just something he could sort of explain if he was ever questioned about it.

When things started to get more intimate, though, is when the feelings became more complicated.

Like when Jinyoung would randomly put his arms around Mark whenever a camera was on, and Mark would have to do everything in his power to not flush red and grin as big as he can. Skinship in front of the camera always made Mark feel a little flustered, and boy, was Jinyoung a fan of it. He would lace fingers with Mark constantly if they sat next to each other, or rub a hand down Mark's thigh when he felt Mark tense up because of a stupid and insensitive question he was asked, or just touch him to touch him, like placing a hand on his knee randomly and not moving it. Mark always responded to these, and tried to express himself back to Jinyoung by pulling him into his lap or letting him rest his head on his shoulder or putting an arm around his waist to hold him and let him know he was there. How would Mark even begin to explain what he felt swirling around in his gut every time Jinyoung's skin touched his own? 

It was even worse off camera. Those moments, when Jinyoung would wrap himself around Mark in the solitude of Jinyoung's room on his bed with no one else to see them, were absolutely indescribable. When Jinyoung would turn to Mark expectantly at dinner, wanting Mark to feed him even though there would be no one to see the show they were putting on, Mark would swell up with emotions.

And then there were the kisses. Sometimes, Jinyoung would just kiss Mark because he was close enough to him to, and Mark loved it. Sometimes, there was absolutely no reason to kiss Mark, but Jinyoung would do it anyway, and when Mark questioned him later, he'd only get a shrug and a smile in return. And then there were times when Jinyoung would get excited, and so would Mark, and they'd run to each other and kiss each other out of pure joy, with too many giggles and cries of glee to actually enjoy the kiss properly. But Mark's favorite kisses, the passionate and deep ones that were meant to be expressions of love and adoration, were the ones that really got his heart racing and his entire body pumping with something, some sort of feeling that he would never be able to name. 

Those types of feelings were impossible to describe. Where does one even begin?

When Jinyoung would climb into Mark's bed on nights when he was feeling particularly lonely and rest his head on Mark's chest, mumbling a declaration of love even if he thought Mark was asleep, Mark felt _something._

When Mark would laugh too hard and throw his body across Jinyoung's, and Jinyoung would only laugh and ruffle Mark's hair with those adorable crinkles in his face, Mark felt _something._

When Jinyoung, someone who was seen by everyone as a strong individual, would break down completely in Mark's arms and Mark's arms alone, tears staining Mark's clothes and choked sobs coming from a mouth that usually sang beautiful notes for everyone to hear, Mark felt _something._

When Mark would turn to Jinyoung on stage in front of thousands of fans to see how Jinyoung was reacting to being flooded with affection from people who bought tickets to see them perform, only to find that Jinyoung was already looking at him despite the fact that there were a million other places he could be looking at that moment, Mark felt _something._

When Jinyoung collapsed against Mark in exhaustion after a long night of training, sweat drenching his clothes and whines tumbling out of his mouth, and when Mark would end up having to help Jinyoung get into the shower and clean himself properly because the boy was too tired to even open his eyes, Mark felt _something._

When Jinyoung came home after a long day of shopping with Yugyeom or Bambam and put on a mini fashion show for Mark, modeling dark jackets and tight pants he knew would make his boyfriend go crazy, Mark felt _something._

When Jinyoung would rush into Mark's room, eyes wild with excitement, exclaiming that he had gotten the acting role that he had dreamed of and would throw himself into Mark's arms while laughing and saying that he could never had done it without Mark's support, Mark felt _something._

When Mark would confess to Jinyoung his insecurities, things that constantly ate him up inside and made him feel absolutely awful, and Jinyoung would cup Mark's face and look him directly in the eyes and explain why Mark was wrong, and why he was perfect to Jinyoung, Mark felt _something._

And then when Jinyoung would turn to Mark with the sweetest look on his face and tell Mark that he loved him more than he loved anything else in the world, and Mark could only respond by kissing him and telling him that he felt the same way, both of them felt _something,_ and that something was more amazing than any other feeling that a person could experience.

If something is the only word the Mark can use to describe the way his body reacted to the human embodiment of everything great in the world, Park Jinyoung, the best thing that had ever happened to Mark in all of his years of living, then Mark will take that something and cherish it for the rest of his life. It's never easy to describe how you feel about someone you love, and Mark will probably never be able to, but he can experience those feelings every day, and he will continue to do so, so long as Park Jinyoung is around in his life.

 


End file.
